


PWP - Good Bartenders Near Me

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: Grimm walks to a bar...and orders a Martini.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	PWP - Good Bartenders Near Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am but that's fine because grammar doesn't matter

Grimm was glad to sit down at the bar and let his head empty. All the affairs that he had to take care of back at the troupe can be temporarily pushed to the back of his mind for a while as he tapped his fingers lightly on the mahogany bar counter, waiting for the bartender to take his order.

The bartender took his time to polish the last of the beer glasses before tossing the washcloth aside and walking towards Grimm. Grimm noticed the long, smooth horns that reflected the soft, dim yellow light of the bar.

“What can I get for you tonight?” The bartender gestured. Oh, he can’t speak. Grimm replied back in fluent sign language, “I’ll go classic tonight with a dry Martini please.” With a small nod, the bartender turned to prepare his drink. The curve of his waist was outlined perfectly by the slightly tight-fitting white shirt and the black vest that wrapped around his torso. Grimm couldn’t help but unconsciously lick his lips at the sight. His throat felt dry, even dryer than it already was back in the troupe, and he craved the drink even more.

Someone tapped him on the hand. He snapped back from the blank gaze he was previously holding and saw the bartender, who just set down his glass of martini. He was sure that his slight blush wasn’t visible under the dim lighting, but he somehow saw a hint of taunting in the bartender’s hollow, dark eyes.

He was about to gesture a “thank you”, but the bartender grabbed his hand and started writing on his palm.

“What--”

Shhh. The bartender shushed him by putting one of his long, bony fingers to the lips. Then he started writing.

Why were you looking at me?

Grimm became increasingly flustered, “No–-I wasn’t doing that, what makes you think–-”

The bartender shook his head with a sort of slight disappointment. No lying, he wrote deliberately slowly, his exoskeleton on the fingers dragging across Grimm’s slightly sweaty palm. Grimm felt himself burn, as if he had already ingested alcohol.

Grimm used his spare hand to take a sip of the freshly made martini, carefully taking off the toothpick with an olive attached to it. The cocktail was very well balanced: it slipped down his throat in a smooth gradient of slightly herbal burn of booze.

“Good martini.” He commented, ignoring the question that the bartender had just asked. The bartender caught his hand that was attempting to slip away from his grasp, and held it there. He just stared at Grimm with a look so deep and fiery that Grimm couldn’t help but lean in close to those two hollow eyes before whispering: “Because you look delicious tonight.”

The bartender let go of his hand, seemingly satisfied. Just as Grimm thought he would turn away, he took Grimm’s chin with his right hand, forcing him to look up at the pale mask of the bartender. The tip of his mask barely touched Grimm’s lips before he suddenly released his grasp and wrote, again, on the troupe master’s palm.

Shift ends in five minutes. You might want to finish your drink by then. 

Grimm’s finger tapped on the table just a little faster than he usually would as he watched the bartender take his time to wipe down the counters, rearrange the syrup bottles, and finally put the glasses back in place.

His martini was already down to the bottom, with the olive still on the side. He could feel his face heating up, and the outline of the bartender was becoming a little blurred as the alcohol got to his brain. He narrowed his eyes as the bartender came out from behind the counter and took his hand, slapped a bill down beside his drink, and practically dragged him out of the bar.

Grimm could feel himself burning from the inside. His shell was pressed against the cool exoskeleton of the bartender. The bartender’s hands were icy, but smooth.

“I still don’t know your name.” Grimm whispered hoarsely into the bartender’s ear as the latter’s hands smoothed across the small of his back, making him tremble and huff. They were in a dark alley, not far away from the bar. The bartender had already single-handedly undid his buttons, and Grimm’s shell was exposed to the slightly chilly night wind. He shuddered from the cold--or was it from excitement? He didn’t know.

The bartender stopped, as if he was thinking for a moment. Then he slowly lifted his fingers and wrote over Grimm’s exposed torso:

Vessel. Pure Vessel.

The corner of Grimm’s mouth lifted in interest. “Why, a fascinating name.” Pure Vessel’s fingers traced from his waistline down to his crotch. His slit pulsed with every single touch as pure vessel tore at his pants in the eagerness of getting them down. 

Somehow, between the exchanges of almost violently passionate kisses and heavy petting, Grimm was held up on the wall, his legs suspended in the air, with only Pure Vessel’s weight to support him. His slit was very wet, and he could hear the painfully clear sounds of liquid dripping onto the stone-paved path of the alley. 

Pure Vessel’s fingers were inside him, twisting and turning with an almost dancer-like grace. They moved around slickly, pressing and grinding on the insides until Grimm let out a little high-pitched whine when those fingers brushed over a slight bump. Grimm regretted it the moment he let out that sound, and he pressed his face against Pure Vessel’s shoulders. 

Pure Vessel didn’t seem to mind. He took his time, turning and bending his fingertips until Grimm was trembling from head to toe, his hand gripping Pure Vessel’s back so hard that it was sure to leave light scratch marks the next day. Then he pulled out his fingers, inducing a disappointed groan, and made a show of licking the clear liquid off.

“...Bastard.” Grimm bit down on Pure Vessel’s shoulder just heavily enough that the latter stopped his teasing. Then, without warming, he thrusted inside with such force that it penetrated all the way in, filling Grimm up almost instantly.

Grimm yelped, only part of it being surprise. His scalp crawled from the sudden wave of pleasure that just shot through his body, and he had to gasp for a few seconds before finally catching his breath, his eyes still out of focus.

Pure Vessel slowly prodded against his insides, purposefully avoiding the most important spot. Grimm grabbed the mask of the sneaky intruder and hissed, “Quit milling around. Fuck me, now.”

Grimm was sure that Pure Vessel gave something like a snort before he pushed himself all the way in and started thrusting right to the point, his hands on Grimm’s ass to support his weight. Grimm inhaled sharply as a wave of pleasure hit him so strong that he blacked out for a split second. Sounds of liquid splashing against each other echoed in the dark alleyway. He bit down onto the back of his hand so he couldn’t moan out loud, but Pure Vessel easily destroyed his line of defense by prying his mouth away with the pointy end of his mask.

Cry out for me, he wrote on Grimm’s back. “No… Ah… It’s, we’re in public--Fuck!”

Pure Vessel ground right over the spot, extra hard, almost as a punishment. Grimm made a squeaking sound that he never thought he would be able to utter, and he could feel his thing dripping. He was near. He finally abandoned his futile attempts at stifling the sounds and whined uncontrollably with each thrust of the vessel.

“Shit, I’m… Ah… Slow… Slow down… Hah… Too much…”

Pure Vessel was fucking in, hard, his cold hands tracing back to the Grimm’s carapace, then down to his cock. He stroked the dripping cock in rhythm to each thrust he gave, and Grimm arched his back, a high-pitched whine escaping his mouth.

How are his hands still cold? This was the last thought that flashed through Grimm’s mind before his world went white from the blinding pleasure of climax coursing through his body. Pure Vessel let out a heavy exhalation and pushed Grimm into the wall even harder as he came, hands still gripping Grimm’s cock. Grimm didn’t know what sound he was making, he didn’t know what he looked like, he could only feel the cold seeds of void spilling into his insides, spattering against the spot that was still being tormented by Pure Vessel’s cock's final thrusts. 

They held each other like that for a while, panting and slowly coming back from the climax. Grimm felt the void seed slowly dripping down from his still pulsing wet slit onto the ground, and his own seed was oozing down from Pure Vessel’s abdomen. 

Pure Vessel snuggled his mask under Grimm’s chin, kissing his neck. Grimm let himself down onto the ground, still shaking, and picked up the pile of scattered clothes on the ground. He didn’t bother cleaning himself off, but only pulled on his clothes and gave Pure Vessel a final kiss before stepping out of the alley.

Before he disappeared the corner, Grimm turned and winked at Pure Vessel, who was already fastening his buttons on his white shirt, and said:

“Excellent bar and bartender. 10/10 would recommend and return.”


End file.
